


Lady & Her Knight

by kahlen369



Series: Smutty Stories [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dom Adrien/Chat Noir, Dreams, F/M, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, PWP, Rescue, Sub Marinette/Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahlen369/pseuds/kahlen369
Summary: When Ladybug gets kidnapped by Hawk Moth, it's Chat Noir to the rescue. But come nighttime, there's a very different kind of helping hand being offered...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tatemarkhams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatemarkhams/gifts).



> Written some time ago. I didn't watch the show yet when I wrote this so any and all info was off wiki and my own assumptions.

It said something about Marinette’s life that she often wondered how it went wrong. Honestly though, how did she always manage to land herself in situations like these?

 

The fact that she spent half her life moonlighting as a superhero of sorts probably factored into that. When she was Ladybug, strange and dangerous happenings were pretty much the norm. Still, getting knocked out in a fight and waking up to find herself tied to a table was not on her list of typical Friday night activities. At least, not like this. 

 

As usual, she blamed Chat Noir. While she had to admit the fellow hero was often a helpful partner, he was also often a hinder too. The boy was always making the most ridiculous comments in the worst possible times. A small part of her could admit she liked it when he flirted with her, but even that part was annoyed when it was in the middle of a battle! It was just so distracting, that, really, it had only been a matter of time before it had distracted her to the point of losing.

 

So, this was all Chat Noir’s fault, and she fully expected him to get her out of it. Of course, Marinette was no damsel in distress, and Ladybug definitely wasn’t. Unfortunately, this was a bit easier said than done. Her yo-yo had been taken away from her, and any other helpful tools had also been stripped away from her. Both her arms and legs were tied down with rough rope, and her head was still pounding a little from where she’d been struck. Still, despite this bleak situation, Ladybug wasn’t giving up just yet. 

 

She tugged on the ropes, hoping to get it loose enough that she might be able to wiggle out. They were tied on tight though, and the rough rope chafed badly against her skin. All her experimental attempts to get free achieved was some rope burns on her flesh.  _ Ouch, _ she thought with a mental wince, because it was hard to do a physical one at the moment.  _ This is why ropes need to be made of silk. _

 

Releasing a sigh of frustration, Ladybug ceased her attempts and decided to conserve her strength instead. The table she was tied on was not exactly a comfortable surface, but at least she wasn’t hanging from the air or over a bubbling pit of acid at least. Up above her, she could see exposed wooden rafters and large ceiling fans. Typical abandoned warehouse set-up, it seemed. There was a broken window she could get a glimpse of from the corner of her eye, but with no way to get free, it might as well have not been there. Well, at least it gave her some fresh air, she supposed. Dying from suffocation was out at least, for the moment. 

 

As she morbidly contemplated what other ways she might end up dying though, her captor finally appeared.  _ Hawk Moth. _ In all his cold, annoying glory. Straining against her bonds, she leaned up to get a better glimpse of his smug expression. Glaring openly, she told him plainly, “You’re not getting away with this.”

 

Instead of being intimidated, he only smirked. “Ah, my dear, but I already have.” Moving closer, his masked face was twisted in malicious delight. “Finally, your Miraculous will be mine!” Just to complete this picture of villainous victory, he burst into rather maniacal cackling. 

 

Ladybug gritted her teeth, muttering, “Over my dead body.” Despite her bravado though, there was a spike of fear steadily working its way up her spine. She tugged on the rope again, an edge of desperation in her actions. As she did so though, in the corner of her eye, she spotted a flash of movement. 

 

_ Chat Noir! _

 

She had never felt so relieved to see his stupid mask. Still, she made sure to not show it. Glaring once more at Hawk Moth, she found the strength to look at his smug face and say, “My Miraculous will never be yours!” 

 

As if to prove her point, Chat Noir struck. Before Hawk Moth could move or speak, he was hit by the hero’s staff and sent flying into the nearest wall, down for the count for now. Unable to resist a grin at such a sight, she was rewarded for the action with a tease from her saviour. 

 

“Well, aren’t you happy to see me,” he noted with a cat-like smirk, as he swiftly moved towards her. 

 

Rolling her eyes, she hid the faint blush trying to form on her cheeks by telling him fiercely, “Just untie me already!”

 

He did, though not without his usual cheeky flirting to go with it. There was a fake pout on his face as he asked, “Aww, does this mean you aren’t being into getting tied up, then?” 

 

That was a bit bold, even for him, but clearly adrenalin was running high for both of them, because Ladybug replied, without quite thinking, “Only in the bedroom, with silk rope.”

 

This time, the blush came swiftly, with no way for her to stop it. Thankfully, she was untied now, and she quickly stood up, facing away from Chat Noir. Coughing lightly, she managed to get out, “T-thanks for the rescue, anyway.” 

 

Though she could not see it, faced away as she was, Chat Noir was doing some blushing himself, as thoughts of the Ladybug tied up with silk raced across his mind. Still, he managed to reply, “Um, no problem.” 

 

There was a long beat of awkward silence between them, wherein Ladybug wondered if rewinding time could maybe be one of her superpowers,  _ please _ , before Chat Noir suddenly spoke up.

 

“Well, I guess we should get out before Hawk Moth wakes up.” It was a stunningly professional proposal from the usually inappropriate hero, and Ladybug felt strangely hurt by the transformation. Was it something she said?

 

_ Well, duh, Mari.  _

 

Right, of course, it was what she said. Still, he didn’t need to act like  _ this! _ As if he hadn’t said worse things to her before, she thought with a huff. _ Well, whatever. _ If he was going to act like this, then she was definitely not going to stop him.

 

Placing on a mask of stoicism, she replied calmly, “Of course.” 

 

Then, she smoothly headed towards the broken window Chat Noir had snuck in through, leaving her savior behind without another backward glance. 

 

\----

 

When she came too, the room was dark, dimly lit by some flickering light in the distance. Disoriented, Marinette tried to get move, but quickly found herself stopped by restraints on her wrists and ankles. It was an eerily familiar position, but instead of rough rope, it was soft silk that held her back. Instead of a hardwood table, it was a bed. 

 

Despite the comparative comfort, Mari found her heart only beating faster. She struggled against the ties, to little avail. The silks were soft, but they held her like steel. Chest heaving, she tried to think, but before she could even try to pull herself together to come up with a plan, a creaking noise drew her attention. Straining against her bonds, she lifted herself up to see a door swing open, and a shadowed figure enter.

 

Her eyes widened in panic, and her attempts to get free doubled. Some primal instinct in her wanted to scream, and a startled cry did escape her lips when the figure suddenly drew close.

 

“Relax, my little ladybug.” A calming voice was immediately soothing her. It was familiar, so familiar, but it still took her a moment to catch on. The figure moved forward, into the flickering light, where gold glinted off his hair, and bright green eyes shone like glow-in-the-dark stars. 

 

“A-adrien?” She managed to choke out, unable to believe what was happening.

 

“Of course, Mari.” He confirmed with a dimpled smile. “It’s  _ me _ .” 

 

Somehow, that was enough. Despite the unfamiliar situation and the bonds still tying her down, just the fact that Adrien was here, was enough to calm down her racing heart. Perhaps it made no sense to her mind, but her heart knew that so long as he was there, she was safe.  _ He would never hurt her. _

 

“Not unless you ask me to.” 

Mari’s eyes swung to him. The boy of her dreams was smiling down at her, eyes filled with such  _ love  _ that she lost her breath for a moment. But there was something else there, something that suddenly made her heart race again.  _ Lust. _

 

There was something sensual in the smile that graced his lips now. When he spoke, it was with suggestion lacing its every syllable. “Do you want me to  _ punish _ you?” 

 

She found her mouth moving of its own accord, “ _ Yes _ .”

 

At some point in this strange new conversation, a hand had wandered. Just as she’d given her affirmative, that same hand delivered a sharp slap on her upper thigh, just inches away from where she truly wanted it.

 

A pained gasp escaped her lips, turning midway into a moan as fingers suddenly pressed right over the junction between her hips. It felt like an electric shock passing through her.

 

“Have you been a bad little kitty?” Despite the frankly ridiculous baby voice he used, she still found herself far too turned on.

 

She was going to blame that on the wandering hands that were tracing torturously light circles all over her body. One hand finally made its way over to the zipper of her suit, slowly pulling down, as her chest rose and fell with every breath. Her eyes were locked onto his as they did so, drowning in pleasurable sensation and the green eyes of rain-soaked forests. 

 

A hand cupped her breast, and she gave a startled cry as his finger tweaked her nipple. The sound was quickly muffled though, as soft lips were quickly pressed against hers. Any protests died as soon as a tongue slipped out. Barely able to move, Mari has to strain against her bonds to deepen the kiss. Part of her yearned to be able to slip her finger through those blond locks, to hold the back of his neck and keep him close to her.

 

Moving back, she broke the kiss and tried to say as much. “Adrien, untie me.” Her lips were bruised, and her hair was all over the place. By now, her catsuit had been unzipped nearly all the way down to her navel. Compared to her, Adrien looked like he’d barely broken a sweat. Only some slight bruising on his lips proved otherwise.

 

Instead of freeing her as she’d hoped though, he only smiled, before remarking slyly, “I think I like you much better like this.” He trailed a finger down slowly, from the center of her collarbones all the way down to where the zipper stopped. She shivered at his touch, and felt her throbbing core ache for more. “Don’t worry, my Mari, I’ll take good care of you.”

 

“P-please,” she nearly begged, desperate for release. “I’ll be a, a  _ good _ girl.” 

 

Petting her sweat-soaked head lightly, he reassured her, “Of course you will.” Then, he proceeded to further tease her, clearly trying to test her limits. His hands continued to be everywhere but where she wanted them. 

 

Soon, his mouth entered the equation, pressing butterfly kisses all over her bare flesh. At some point, he’d managed to completely strip off her clothes, so she was utterly bare before him, while he remained fully clothed. It made her feel completely vulnerable, and yet, she could not find it in herself to protest, not when he looked at her with those eyes. He took advantage of all the skin offered to him as he began to leave his marks on her. 

 

Mari was going insane, she thought, as all the sensations overwhelmed her. Through it all, she tried vainly to struggle, but the ropes on her hands held firm, so she could only lie there, feeling absolutely everything. It burned at her, to be so helpless, and yet, it also burned her so pleasurably that she felt like she was one touch away from an orgasm.

 

Unable to do anything else but plead, she tried again, “Adrien, p-please.” Her hips bucked up against him, trying to get enough friction, enough contact, to come. “I need…”

 

“What do you need, pet?” His voice was low, sultry, as one hand played idly with her breast, thumb flicking lightly against her nipple and making her shudder.

 

Somehow, Mari managed to reply, “I need  _ you.”  _ She could feel him, his hardness throbbing against her thigh, and knew he needed her too. 

 

“Where?” He asked, even as he began to take off his shirt, and looked at her with those lustful eyes. 

 

“I-inside.” She managed to choke out. “I need you inside me.” 

 

That seemed to be the confirmation he was looking for, and he stripped off his pants in one smooth motion, freeing his erection completely. Her mouth dried at the size of it, larger than anything she’d taken inside her before. But she was so wet by now, so completely soaked, she was sure he would fit easily. 

 

And he did.

 

Finally, after what felt like ages of teasing, he positioned himself over her entrance, and thrust inside. A high-pitched shriek slipped through her lips, before it was swiftly muffled by his out on hers. He pushed, getting himself deeper, and she struggled, pleasurably, under him as he did so. Finally, he was completely inside, pausing and finally releasing his lips from hers. In that moment, they were joined together so completely, Mari found herself feeling  _ full _ in more ways than one. Her heart felt heavy, weighted with emotion, as she looked at him. 

 

For a moment, they could only look at each other, all the things left unsaid ringing loud and clear between them. 

 

Then, he thrusted again, and she gasped, lust flooding in once more. Adrien pulled out briefly, leaving her to feel briefly hollow, before he forced himself forward again, smothering her protests before they even began. He kept up a fast pace, hard and rough, and nearly taking all her breath from her. The heat inside her soared, until she swore she would burn up completely and take him with her.

 

She was so close, she could practically taste the mountain peak before the fall. Then, his fingers snaked in between them, and he pressed his fingers over her clit, rubbing tight circles until she finally came, hard, with a scream of throaty pleasure.

 

Through it, he continued his punishing pace, dragging out her climax until she was completely wrung out and begging for him to stop-----

 

Marinette jolted back to consciousness, eyes flying wide open as the deafening ringing noise replaced the thumping in her heart. On instinct, her hand flew towards her bedside table, muting her alarm and bringing blessed quiet back into the room. Unfortunately, the quiet meant she could not think, and all she could think was her ridiculously realistic, ridiculously hot wet dream of her old high school crush, Adrien. 

  
Talk about your terrible Monday mornings.


End file.
